Chuck VS the Sniper
by adr13
Summary: A sniper, a secret and a revelation. Set around the end of season 3. Alternate story line. rated T for safty. Revised for spelling fixes
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck VS. the Sniper**

I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

John Casey slammed the Buick's door and stormed across the parking lot, fuming.**_That idiot's Intel was completely wrong. _** He thought. **_ I sat in a hot car all day with a freaking nerd for what? A sniper that didn't show. _** He should have known. It sounded too good to be true. "some one will die today.."

He continued across the small court-yard, digging the keys from his pocket. He could hear the annoying sound of the geek's converse slapping against the pavement.

"Casey wait." Chuck panted, trying to close the distance between them.

"Go home, Chuck." Casey snapped. He was in no mood for a lets-talk- about- this moment.

"Oh come on, Casey," Chuck began again.

Casey froze as agony erupted in his chest, drowning out the rest of Chuck's sentence. A bare moment later, a second dart of pain pierced below the first. Startled, he touched his hand to his chest, it came away slicked with blood. His legs collapsed under him and he tumbled to the unforgiving concrete.

"Casey!" He barely registered the kid's voice. He could barely breathe, each one burning like fire. He consecrated on staying conscious as black spots swam through his vision.

* * *

"Casey!" Chuck Bartowski froze momentarily at the sight of ht blood that was now coating Casey's chest. "Oh my God, oh my God, Casey!"

A low growl erupted from his throat as Chuck pressed down on his wounds. Chuck jumped at the sound. "OK, OK, I'm sorry."

His head whipped around frantically, frantically looking for help. He saw a shadow pass by in his sister's apartment. "Ellie! Ellie!"

Ellie Woodcomb threw the door open at the sound of her name being shouted. Before she could react to the sight of Casey lying bloody on the ground, Chuck was shouting again. "Ellie, please help! Casey's been shot."

She turned back inside only long enough to get a clean kitchen towel. She hurried to kneel by the fallen NSA agent. The amount of blood was startling, no matter how long you work in medicine. She ripped open his shirt, exposing the double gunshot wound, just to the right of dead center. "OK Casey, this will hurt, but I need to stop the bleeding."

Casey groaned as Ellie pressed the cloth forcefully over the wound. He gripped her arm tightly, nearly shoving her away. She nearly repositioned herself again as she dialed 911. Dispatch picked up and she gave their address. "We need an ambulance now, we have a gunshot victim here."

Ellie hung up and checked his pulse. It was fast, not good. She also didn't like the raspy sound of his breathing. "Try to take deep breaths." she looked up at her brother. "What happened, Chuck?"

Her voice startled him out of his dazed state.

"I don't know." Chuck stammered. "he just fell, I never heard a shot."

Casey shuttered at a spasm of pain. His eyes darted around as his breathing became more labored.

Ellie was in command of the situation. She placed a comforting hand on his forehead and maintained the wound pressure. "Just stay calm. Can we call someone?"

Casey's eyes were glazing already, his mouth was drawn tightly in a grimace of agony, but he never screamed. He started to speak, but choked off as blood forced its way up his throat. He coughed, trying to spit it out of his windpipe.

He felt hands lifting his torso off the ground. He coughed again, his breathing becoming only slightly easier. He found himself propped up on Ellie's lap. He could hear Chuck's voice yammering about something.

He reached up and grabbed the nerd by his ridiculous skinny tie. He yanked his curly head down closer to his own. "Alex.."

"I'll break it to her gently, buddy." Chuck assured him.

"Call .." he was seeing spots again, he was close to passing out. He could hear the distant shrine, it sounded far away. " call .. Walker."

Chuck nodded, he had nearly forgotten about her. He was startled when Casey gasped as a spasm of pain racked his body before he went limp. "Casey!"

Ellie stopped him from grabbing at the wounded man. "He just passed out."

At that moment the medics ran up. They laid the stretcher next to them and did their assessment of Casey. One of them asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Chuck, used to lying for the mission, was honest now. "he just fell, I didn't hear the shot."

They nodded, placing an oxygen mask over Casey's face. They placed him on the stretcher. "Let's get him loaded."

Ellie instructed them to take Casey to the hospital where they worked. Devon was on duty and would take care of him.

As the ambulance roared off, Chuck called Sarah.

"I busy Chuck.." Sarah began.

Chuck interrupted, following Ellie to the car. "Sarah, Casey's been shot."

Back in her apartment, Sarah nearly dropped her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Chuck paced the ER waiting room, waiting for Sarah. After he had called her, he called Alex and asked her to meet them there. This was not news to tell a friend's daughter over the phone.

He scratched at the fabric of his shirt. He was now wearing an itchy blue scrub shirt of Devon's to replace his bloody one. He would burn that later.

Alex arrived first. She approached quickly, but timidly. She was afraid of what she would hear. Her voice sounded small as she asked, "What is it, is Morgan OK?"

Chuck searched for the right words, but there were none for this situation. He sighed, glancing over her head, spotting Sarah coming down the hall. "It's Casey.."

"Dad?" a few tears brimmed in her eyes. "What happened?"

He could feel Sarah's gaze burning into his head. "He was shot."

The words escaped before he could filter them. Her reaction was immediate. Her face blanched and she swayed on her feet. He could have kicked himself.

"He's alive." Chuck blurted. "He's alive."

Alex cried, her head dropped against his chest.

Chuck held her as she cried, attempting to comfort her. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that Casey would kill him if he saw them. He heard Ellie murmur something and intercept Sarah.

A minute later Ellie ushered them into a nearby doctor's lounge.

* * *

2 hours later...

The minutes ticked by slowly. They had been joined by Morgan and Beckman had called twice.

Sarah ignored her phone as it buzzed again. She silently wrestled with her emotions. She couldn't lose control, not now. If she did, every one would know. How would Chuck react if he knew? Or Alex? She didn't even want to think about Beckman. She was saved from her thoughts as Devon walked into the room.

No one spoke. In the movies, some one always rushed to ask, but the room itself seemed to be holding its breath. Devon didn't keep them waiting. "He's alive."

they all sighed in relief.

"How bad?" Sarah asked.

Devon's face was tired and weary as he replied. "Bad."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just over a week. They had worked day and night to find the sniper, finally getting him in a warehouse before he shot some one else. That was yesterday. The same day Casey had woke from his brief coma, almost as if he had known that they had got him.

He had been asleep when she had walked in. Instead of waking him, she leaned against the wall watching him.

He looked better. He was still hooked up to several monitors, but the life support was no longer needed. The steady beat of the heart monitor assured her that he would be fine.

But his heart wasn't what worried her. It was her own. For so long she passed her feelings for him off as friendship. But when his life was in the balance, she knew she had been lying to herself. She was in love with John Casey.

But how would he react? He was always on her about Brice and her brief infatuation with Chuck. He said when they had first meet that he wasn't interested. Is that how he feels still?

She fought the urge to caress his arm. She stepped forward as he tossed restlessly in his sleep and gently tucked the oxygen cannula back behind his ear.

Casey's hand shot up and grabbed her arm. Even in his weakened state he was fairly strong. His eyes opened, resting them on her. "Walker?"

Sher smiled. "We got the sniper. He's dead, suicide by cop."

Casey nodded slowly. His eyes wandered over the room. "Nice to know that you two can get along with out me." he gasped out.

Sarah smiled, glad that he was in good humor. Feeling her emotions getting the better of her, she decided to leave. "Well I better call Beckman and give her a status update."

As she moved away from the bed, she felt a tug on her arm. Then she realized that he had never let go of her arm. "Casey?"

"Beckman can wait." he stated.

Out in the hall, Alex stood watching the two agents tentatively kiss each other for the first time. She smiled, hoping that he was as happy as her mom was.


End file.
